Paopu Fruits
by Boohbear19
Summary: One Day Sora and Riku decide to sell Paopu Fruits to make Munny for the food they are going to need for the raft!How well does it go? (Takes place before the adventures in KH 1) I own nothing.


**A/N: I was watching a certian Spongebob episode this morning and it gave me this idea for a mini Kingdom Hearts Story! I hope you all like! :) This takes place before Sora's adventures in Kingdom Hearts one! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Spongebob OR Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

**Paopu Fruits**

"Man! I am so bored!" Riku whined for the hundredth time that day as slowly sat upside down on Sora's couch, his head was touching the floor and his bottom was on the couch.

"Then go home! I'm sorry that I'm not entertaining!" Sora snapped as he lazily flipped through a magazine and eating a grilled cheese sandwich while sitting lazily on his dark blue mushroom chair.

It was a humid and sunny day in Destiny Islands, it was the kind of day when you will sweat from head to toe just by going down to your mail box.

The two boys found themselves locked up in Sora's house with absolutely nothing to do. Except stare at the walls or look out the window waiting for a sligr breeze to kick in every half an hour.

"I ant going home! It's even more boring there then it is here!" Riku replied looking around at his now 'upside down' surroundings, his sliver hair was sprawled out around him, some strands have fell over his bright green eyes.

"Well, that's too bad!" Sora replied before taking another bite out of his grilled cheese sandwich, Sora seemed to never be bored, he was always the energetic one and full of ideas, however he was also the lazy one.

"Lazy bum" Riku muttered before slowly lifting himself up to a sitting position since all his blood started to rush to his head.

Sora's bright blue eyes shot up in Riku's direction, his little nose twitched before he spoke.

"Only Kairi can call me that!"

Riku smirked, he knew how much Sora LOVED kairi and he would always tease him about it, however deep down, Riku loved Kairi as well.

"Oouuu! Kairi! We wouldn't wanna tell her that now would we?" Riku asked in a mocking voice then started to laugh once he saw his friends cheeks turn a bright red. "Speaking of which, were us your little red headed girlfriend?"

That only caused Sora's face to turn even brighter.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shrieked before tossing his magazine at him and shoveling down the rest of his sandwich.

"You're right, she's not!" Riku replied with a snort. "But you wish!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"OKAY!" Sora shouted as he jumped up to his feet, his big yellow shoes making a loud 'thud' from his actions. "Instead of arguing here all day, how about we find something to do!?"

Riku chuckled and got up to his feet, that weren't half as big as Sora's even if he was a year older then him, Kairi as well.

"Sounds good! Besides we'd both know I'd win, thanks for pointing out that you argue like a girl, I was afraid that I'd had to first!"

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Very funny Riku, very funny."

"I know, I know!" Riku said taking a bow. "I'm a riot that's why all the girls love me, especially Kairi" he looked down at his friend to see that his face was red again and that made him laugh.

"Good for you! Your a chick magnet!" Sora muttered sarcastically while rolling his amazing blue eyes before he picked the magazine back up.

"Dude! Come on! Quite reading comics and lets go swing some chicks!" Riku cried before he snatched the magazine out from Sora's gloved hands and hurled it across the room.

"I had no idea why I didn't think of this earlier!" Riku added with a sight shake of his head. "Now, in order to get chicks all over you, your gonna need three things" he held up three fingers.

"Confidence, charm, and muscle...which are the three things you don't have"

"Well, thanks a lot!" Sora growled before storming out of his house with Riku at his heels.

"I just speak the truth man! Admit it! You don't have any of those!" Riku said stopping his friend by putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sora took in a moment to stare at his friend, it was true that Riku was a attractive guy with loads of confidence and muscle.

Sora in the other hand, was more of a 'cute boy' then a 'hot guy' he didn't exactly have muscle or much confidence when it came to girls, especially to Kairi.

"Why don't you ask Kairi!" Sora sneered receiving a smirk from his friend. "Uh oh..." Sora gulped realizing what he ha just done.

"I will! Thanks!" Riku replied before whirling around on his heel towards the dock. "I'll bet she's by the shore! No! Even better! She's by the dock!"

Then Riku ran, Sora felt his heart pound and he quickly sprinted after him, feeling himself already covered in his own sweat from head to toe from the weather.

"N-NO RIKU! DON'T!" Sora called out to his friend his high pitched voice cracked. Which was another thing that Riku made fun of him for, sometimes Sora would question himself for being friends with someone who always picks on him.

"Hey! Hey Kairi!" Riku yelled out to their little Red headed friend who was starting to untie her raft to the doc.

She turned her head around to see her two best friends Sora and Riku running up to her.

"Morning guys! Hot day out huh?" She greeted with a chuckle as soon as she saw them sweating right through their shirts. "I was going to go down to the other island for a swim! Wanna join me?"

Before Riku could say anything Sora quickly clasped a hand over his mouth and his other tightly around his waist with all his strength so Riku couldn't escape.

"No, Kai, that's okay...Riku and I were actually going to go and uh...uh..."Sora paused to let out a nervous chuckle and for Kairi to smile and Riku to roll his eyes.

"We were going to sell paopu fruits!" Sora said quickly "so well catch ya later! Bye! Enjoy your swim!" Sora said before pulling Riku with him to he opposite direction of Kairi.

Riku quickly shook Sora'a hand off from his mouth to give him a weird look.

"Really? You would rather sell star shaped fruits then go on a swim with your girlfriend?" He teased and Sora rolled his eyes.

"YES, RIKU! That way we can get some munny for food for our raft! You want to visit the other worlds right?"

Riku was silent for a few moments trying to take all this in until he final nodded.

"Alright, sounds good actually!" Riku replied "know any paopu trees around?"

Sora rolled his eyes.

"I should be asking_ YOU_ THAT QUESTION!"

Riku laughed. "Yeah your right! Now fallow me!"

(•)

For the past hour Sora and Riku have been yanking every paopu fruit from every tree that they found, it wast easy but they managed to get at least a hundred of them.

After they placed them all safely in a box, once they washed them up with fresh water, and then they were on there way to their neighborhood hoping to sell them for some munny.

"Alright! Here goes house numba one!" Riku said giving Sora a wink before knocking on the door. Leaving Sora tomato-faced carrying a box filled with paopu fruits that at least weighed 40 pounds. He said that Sora needed the _'muscle'_ for it.

The door swung open and a man, who was shorter then Sora, was all hairy and represented a gorilla and Santa Klaus at the same time.

Riku flinched from the sight of this creepy man. Boy he sure DOES need some paopu fruits, he thought to himself.

"Hello sir, we're selling paopu fruits for only 15 munny a fruit, would you like one?"

The man narrowed his eyes and glared up at Riku.

"Paopu fruits?" He asked In a voice higher then Sora's. "Did you just say PAOPU FRUITS?"

"U-uh yeah, paopu fruits..." Riku stuttered as him and Sora moved back a step from the man, a little bit frightened.

**"PAOPU FRUITS! PAOPU FRUITS! AHHHHHGGG!"** The short hairy man screamed causing Sora and Riku to run extremely fast away from the guy who started to chase after them, it was a good thing that he was slow and that there were a lot of corners in the neighborhood so the man lost them pretty quickly.

"Whew! That was close!" Sora panted loudly his arm muscles ached and throbbed painfully from carrying the box of fruits.

"Yeah, that guy didn't count" Riku said quickly then knocked on the next door before wiping a head of sweat off of his four head.

The door opened to show a young teenage girl. With dark black hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Yes?" She asked in a not so friendly voice but this made Riku smile.

"I got this!" He whispered to Sora before turning back to the girl.

"Hello, beautiful...would you be Interested into buying a paopu fruit? They are very healthy!"

The girl narrowed her eyes.

"WHY? ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?" She shrieked before she slammed the door in his face.

"Well, that went well!" Sora replied giving Riku a cheesy smile.

Riku growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like to try?" He asked pointing to the door. Sora shrugged in response.

"Sure!" He replied before shoving the box of paopu fruits into Riku's arms and knocking on the door.

The girl answered it one more time.

"What do you want!? I told you I'm not interested!" She growled causing Sora to flinch.

"I know..." Sora said calmly. "I uh, just wanted to apologize for my friends rude behavior!" He said before grinning wildly. "Riku clearly has no respect for women at all, and I hope he didn't give you to much of a hard time! And just to let you know you are the opposite of fat!"

The girl placed a hand over her heart.

"Aw! You are so sweet! You know what? I'll take two! Here you go!" She replied before fishing out 30 munny from her dress pocket.

"Oh, well thank you!" Sora replied as he handed her two paopu fruits and took the munny from her. "And just to let you know those fruits are actually for decoration! You can even make lights out of them!"

The girls eyes lit up like a Christmas tree before she threw her arms around Sora's waist hugging him tightly. Causing his eyes to grow wide In shock, Sora rarely gets hugged from girls unless you count his mom.

"That's perfect! I was actually starting to decorate my room! Thank you! Your much more helpful then your jerk of a friend!" She replied as she let him go then shut he door after getting back into her house.

Sora looked back at Riku who was glaring at him.

"Since when did you get the confidence?" Riku hissed

"It's not the confidence it's called being a _'Gentlemen'_ you should try it!"

(•)

As the long hot day went on Sora and Riku were selling more and more paopu fruits...well Sora was, since he was stretching out the truth and being a kiss up to every costumer.

They were selling so much, by sunset they had to fetch more, which was a mistake because then they realized that they have sold every paopu fruit in the neighbor hood, except for one guy...

"PAOPU FRUITS!" A high pitched voice screamed from behind them causing sora and Riku to both loose there balance and fall on there bottoms.

"Ahahahaha!" The short man crackled evilly. "I have been fallowing you two all day long! And now that I have you both under the palm of my hands..." He paused to give them both an evil grin.

"Oh no...he's going to eat us!" Riku whispered quietly to sora. "Trust me, I watch this stuff on TV all the time!"

Before Sora could reply the man pulled out stacks of munny from his pockets.

"I would like to buy all of your paopu fruit!"

Sora and Riku's jaws dropped to the ground but they managed to hand the box to the crazy man who probably just spent all of his money on star shaped fruits.

"T-thanks for your payment!" Sora and Riku both stuttered still in shock as they got up to their feet having to hold each other's hand to keep balance.

"Why of course!" The man replied. "I know all about the love story behind them! Have a good day boys!" He said before he walked away whistling happily with his box of paopu fruits in his arms.

Sora looked up at Riku with a puzzled expression.

"A love story behind them? Great! Now I want one!" Sora whined and Riku laughed.

"Come on let's call it a day and I'll tell you tommarow!"

(•)

The next night, Sora, Riku and Kairi had a long talk about the worlds and their plans for leaving on the raft tommarow to go and visit other worlds.

Riku and Sora have spend all their munny they earned yesterday from selling paopu fruits on their food supply for their journey, they were all packed and ready to go.

"Come on you guys! It's getting late and we should head home, we need our rest for our long day ahead of us tommarow!" Kairi said before she got up from the tree the three of them were sitting on and walked off to the dock on were their little boats were.

Sora happily fallowed her with a wide smile on his face since he won a race today with Riku meaning he got to share a paopu fruit with Kairi and be the captain of the raft AND get to name it! Which he hasn't thought of one yet...

"Sora!" Riku called out from behind him, when Sora spun around and let out a 'whoa!' Once a paopu was landed right In his hands.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked pointing to it, Sora looked down at the star shaped fruit that laid in his hands, it's leafs blew softly in the mellow breeze.

"A paopu fruit?"

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined they remain a part of each others each others lives forever no mater what!" Riku replied

Sora's eyes widened, so that's what the short man mention by _'the love story behind it'_ he thought to himself.

"Come on, I know you want to try it!" Riku replied as he walked of with a wave of one of his gloved hands.

"Huh?" Sora asked a little embarrassed on what Riku was hinting on. And that only caused him to laugh In response.

Sora shrugged and tossed the fruit before running up to catch up with his friends.

_'Someday...'_

Sora thought to himself, he just had an odd feeling that now wasn't a good time.


End file.
